It All Begins Tonight
by AndreaW
Summary: "Blaine did not know what wrong he had done, but he was sure it was something bad..."  After the Warblers GAP Attack. Wes and David yelling at Blaine, and Blaine finally realizing something important...  Klaine-fluff! Wes and David, Blaine and Kurt...


**It All Begins Tonight**

**AN: I have to warn you; I wrote this at around , a couple of nights ago. Sorry for any errors, typos, and everything wrong.**

**Disclaimer: So, we all know I don't own Glee, right?**

**(PS: This is for my sister, cause she's just**_** totally awesome**_** :D)**

* * *

><p><em>It All Begins Tonight<em>

Blaine looked up at his so- called friends, who stood over him, murder in their eyes. It was the day after the Warbler's GAP Attack, and Wes and David had each taken one of Blaine's arms and pretty roughly pinned him down in one of the many chairs in one of the empty common rooms. Blaine didn't know what he had done, but he was sure it was something bad, judging after the behaviour of the older students.

"How big of an idiot, can _one _person possibly be?" David said, shooting one hand up in the air, to silence Blaine, when it looked like he was about to protest.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to say, but neither of the boys in front of him felt like listening. David opened his mouth again, while Wes kept his mouth shut. Even though, if looks could kill, Blaine knew he did not have long left on this earth.

"Why can't you just admit, that singing _that _song_, _to _that _boy, was a mistake?"

Blaine's jaw dropped. Ok, he had been rejected, he had gotten Jeremiah fired, he had caused it so that the older boy would most likely never talk to him again, he had made himself look like the biggest fool of the century, and he had made a whole relationship up in his head. Yes, he had messed up, but he wouldn't go as far, as calling it a mistake!

"How could you do this to him?" David urged, and Blaine did not follow

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry for Jeremiah. Of course I never intended on getting him fired, but how was I supposed to know that bringing a show choir into GAP was not allowed?" Wes face-palmed, and David sighed.

"Could he get anymore stupid?" Wes exclaimed, and Blaine gave a confused look.

"Ok," The dark-haired boy said, "I don't know what you guys are talking about, so would you please care to enlighten me. What have I done, and to who?"

"Kurt!" David almost shouted. "Don't you see what you did to Kurt?" Blaine's jaw dropped again. What? Kurt?

"Why do you think he was being so positive when you said you would do an off-campus performance?" Wes said.

"Haven't you noticed that the two of you never walk a meter without the other one, or that you are always spending late evenings watching musicals, singing together?" Blaine's face still mirrored confusion. Wes continued.

"You are perfect together! Why don't the two of you see that?" He said, before he paused to think.

"No, strike that. Why can't _you _see that, Blaine? Because Kurt, most definitely have. I mean, look at you, and the way you are flirting and laughing, and cuddling…" He looked a little grossed out about the latter.

Was that true? Did Kurt like him that way? Did Kurt think Blaine liked him that way? Did Blaine actually like Kurt? He thought of their earlier conversation at the Lima Bean. They had talked about Valentines Day, how much Kurt disliked it, and how fond Blaine was of it. Right there and then, without meaning it, he had just about told Kurt he loved him.

Blaine groaned as he realized something. He had said those things, about love and Valentine, before proving that he knew the other boys coffee order by heart, and convincing him to share a Cupid cookie.

"I'm such an idiot!" Blaine suddenly said to himself, putting his face in his hands. If he had looked up,, he would have noticed Wes and David, giving him two identical looks, filled with "Duh!". He sat in the chair, and let his mind wander. He started thinking about Kurt. How those glasz eyes always seemed to see right through him. How he would hum, dance and sing when he was happy. How he never managed to whistle, was incapable of listening to techno-music, how he could use hours and hours planning a perfect wedding, and how he never got caught in class, when he did not pay attention, but sat in his own world, sketching masterpieces of clothing, and last but not least, how he was being himself.

A new thought sprinted across his mind, and before he could help himself, he yelled it out.

"Oh my gosh, I love Kurt!" Was the only thing he said. Wes and David looked at each other, smirking, as Blaine hurriedly left the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt like all the power and strength he had felt filling him, just a minute earlier, completely left him. He was standing outside the door of Kurt's dorm. The boy he had loved for so long, without actually knowing it, was sitting there, just behind that door. He stood completely still for a second, just listening, if he could hear anything at all.<p>

He heard music. Sad music. And one very sad voice singing along.

Kurt's voice. Blaine knew he was being childish, but he did not manage to gather up the courage to simply open the door. What if Kurt did not want to talk to him? What if he slammed the door shut, in his face? What if…

That was what filled his head, and he did not like it. No, he had to gather up and collect his thoughts. He needed to talk to Kurt, so he took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Nothing.

He knocked once more.

Kurt stopped singing, and the music was being turned down.

"It's open, come right in." Kurt said. His voice was shaky, but no one would notice, if they did not know him as well as Blaine did. Kurt was a true master in hiding his feelings. He did it all the time.

Blaine stood unmoving outside the door, before he gave it a gentle push, and it swung open. He took in the room he was standing in. The neatly piled stack of different Vogue- magazines, all sorted by date, the closet filled to the brim, with clothes Kurt loved to use, and the enormous music collection, packed out in one of the white shelves, hanging on the wall. Blaine had been there so many times before, and even though it was all the same as always, he knew something was different.

The bed was not made, the dark blue Dalton- jacket was dropped over a chair, and a lot of Kurt's beloved sketches and drawings were spread on the floor around his desk. After standing in the doorway for about thirty seconds, Blaine took in the sight of a boy, sitting at the floor by his bed, with something in his hands. It was a scarf.

Blaine made his way over to the boy, slowly. By the sight of Kurt's devastated figure, all of his worry blew away. All he could think of was how to protect the one he saw there. Kurt spun around, to see who had walked in, but quickly turned his head again.

"Hey," Blaine said carefully.

"Hi," Kurt simply said. He was still sitting with the scarf in his hands. Blaine lowered himself, and sat down next to him. He eyed the piece of fabric, before looking to Kurt.

"It was my mother's." The words were so quiet. "I always hold on to it in though times, cause it makes me feel like she is actually here, holding me, when things are hard." His voice had a slight quiver to it, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to hold his best friend in the world. He hated seeing him like that. Kurt was about to say something else, but quickly silenced himself, when he realized what he had done. He had revealed to Blaine that something was wrong. He did not want him to know, and he needed to watch his words, so he did not get to know more.

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine said, but when the other boy did not move, he put two fingers under his chin, and raised his head so they were facing each other.

"I have been such an idiot. I've messed up, big time." Kurt looked confused, and Blaine figured he had to get to the case.

"Kurt, I love you. I don't know when it started; I just know that I do." He held Kurt's eyes locked in his. "I have been such an idiot, and I have no idea what I was doing, going around thinking I loved Jeremiah." He took Kurt's hand in his, and he could see the tears run down his cheeks.

"I love you, and only you. So I have to ask you, do you love me too?" It was a cheesy, cliché question, but he had to ask it. Kurt lowered his head again, before looking up at Blaine through his lashes, a little smile on his face. He nodded, and Blaine translated it to 'yes, yes I do.' Kurt came a little closer, put his head on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine took Kurt's hand again. They sat in silence. It was so much that needed to be said.

But not tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading!<strong>

**Love, AndreaW**


End file.
